She's Coming Home Sammy
by CriminalIntelligence
Summary: A one-shot based on the song A Thousand Years by Christina Perri; "She's coming home Sammy brother" Oliver told him. Sam's thoughts on the past eight months of his life when he hears Andy's favourite song on the radio after finding out she is coming home. McSwarek-Fluffiness!


A/N: Just a one-shot based off one of my favourite songs (at the moment anyway) A Thousand Years. To me the song matches Sam, his feelings about Andy and the past eight months in his life, perfectly.

Disclaimer: I do not own Rookie Blue or any of its characters; if I did, I would be in someplace warm right now not freezing BC. I don't own A Thousand Years, (even though my full name is Christina and I have been told I can sing) again if I did, would not feel like I'm freezing my ass off.

She's Coming Home Sammy 

At first, he ignored the phone ringing and continued to play on the floor with the eight-month-old puppy he had adopted, but he answered it the third time the phone rang.

"Hey brother can I come up?" Shaw asked and Sam buzzed him in. He opened the front door to the spotless apartment annoyed.

"What's up Oliver?" Sam asked, pinching the bridge of his nose, he really did not like being disturbed on his day off.

"She's coming home Sammy brother" Oliver told him and automatically he knew who _she_ was but he couldn't move, still rooted to the spot he tried processing the words that his best friend had just uttered. Shaw moved passed him, ending down to scratch the dog behind his ears.

"You hear that Boo? Your momma's coming home." He told the dog and Sam snapped out of his trance.

"Andy?" He asked rhetorically, knowing that it could only be her.

"No, Madonna…" Oliver said sarcastically and Sam glared at him.

"When?"

"The bust is going down tomorrow night," He said and patted Sam on the back,

"But c'mon, we are heading to the Penny to celebrate. I'll meet you in your truck"

Sam shook his head, "No, I need to clean up first and take Boo to my house. I'll meet you guys there." Oliver whistled and Boo looked up.

"C'mon boy lets go" He looked up at Sam "I'll drop him off, you better be ready at nine. You got an hour brother." He nodded, as he watched her dog, no their dog, leave the small apartment with his best friend.

The hour went by too fast. Sam putting the finishing touches on her now spotless apartment. Shaw called his cell and he told him in a slightly annoyed tone that he would be down in five. Hanging up he turned to look back at his handy work. Her apartment was just as she left it, except for the dog bed, a few of his things in the bathroom and his small overnight bag that was placed at the head of couch. He got into his truck and his brother smiled at him. It was the first time since she had left that he had attempted to look good outside of work, and even there he was mostly in a t-shirt, jeans and had a five-o'clock shadow.

"You clean up well brother." He told Sam and he nodded his thanks, not caring how anybody thought of his appearance. Oliver turned on the radio and Sam looked at him in disbelief.

"Do you seriously have to change my radio station?" He asked Oliver, annoyance evident in his voice.

"Not my fault that my truck is in the shop, and I didn't change it… Izzie did." He just scowled at his friend.

"Actually, you are the one who thought it would be smart to parallel park in between a hummer and a telephone pole. So yeah, it was your fault" Sam said, smiling for the first time in months. He was about to change the channel when he stopped as a song he knew to be one of Andy's favourites came on.

_Heart beats fast  
Colors and promises  
How to be brave  
How can I love when I'm afraid to fall_

He remembered the look on her face when he broke up with her outside of the penny all those months ago. He was protecting her. It was as simple as that. His word ran through his mind.

"_I can't be a cop and be with you"_ Saying those words broke his heart just as much as he knew they broke hers. Oliver had found him outside, sitting on the ground with his back against the wall. He was staring at the spot where she previously stood.

"_What happened brother?"_ Oliver asked him.

"_I needed to protect her, and I can't protect her if she is with me."_ That was all he said on the matter and Oliver didn't push it.

Sam left that the bar after that, trying hard to convince himself that he had done the right thing. It was hard enough with Jerri; he didn't know how Nash did it. He couldn't bear the thought that he might have to bury Andy. Or that she would have to bury him. He wouldn't be able to do it. And he had to give props to Traci for being able to. Nevertheless, it wrecked him to know that he had done the one thing that he promised he wouldn't do. He walked out the door without a fight.

_But watching you stand alone _

_All of my doubt _

_Suddenly goes away somehow  
one step closer  
_

She was just standing there… a grenade in her hand. Even without him around it was going to be a part of the job. She could die on any day, she could have died then.

"_How many bones are in the human body?" _She had asked him. It was the weirdest thing he had ever heard. But regardless he answered her.

"_206."_ They talked for no more than thirty seconds before he just stared at her, obviously scaring her.

"_I wish I was more like you, I wish you were in my head, I wish you could read my mind"_ She looked at him as if he was a nutcase, which at the moment he was almost sure he was.

"_What are you…"_ she didn't finish what she was going to say however,

"_I love you Andy, I do,"_ He had finally said it. She had stared at him before whispering his name.

"_Sam… I'm holding a bomb!" _She choked out and he felt his heart shatter even more. Closing in the small gap between them, he wrapped his hands around hers.

"_So am I"_ If she was going to die, than he would die with her because he knew he couldn't live without her.

Then back at the station, in the women's locker room he sat on the bench, as she got ready.

"_Andy, you were brave back there"_ She shook her head saying that the girl was.

"_Andy"_ He released a heavy breath.

"_What I said back there-"_ she stopped him.

"_I get it heat of the moment"_ It hurt to think that she thought that.

"_No, it's true…"_ He paused, chickening out on admitting it once more and did the one thing that probably blew all his chances.

"_There are two-hundred and six bones in the human body, I saw it on Grey's Anatomy"_ She slammed her locker shut and started to storm past him.

"_I'm going home; you don't get to do it anymore" _

"_Oh c'mon MCNALLY!"_ He all but yelled. She turned back to him.

"_I don't care if you're serious, I don't care if you're joking, Okay? I don't care anymore, so just leave me alone."_ He licked his lips before rushing after her.

"_I'm not going to leave you alone, okay I screwed up okay… things got tough and I walked away and I thought I was doing the right thing" _

"_Do you have any idea what you put me through? You broke up with me in a parking lot and for six weeks I tried to contact you and you didn't answer one of my calls"  
_

His voice went soft _"Andy"_

"_No" _

"_Andy I'm" _

"_No it's too late, I'm sorry, I can't do this anymore"_ she began to walk away, his heart along with her. He held out his hands and stood in front of her.

"_Okay you know what you don't have to do anything; you don't have to do anything. I'm going to do it all, I'm going to do everything okay? I'm going to show you every single day until you say yes. I'm going to make you dinner, I'm going to take out your garbage, I'm going to walk your dog-" _

"_I don't have a dog,"_ She muttered looking at her feet.

"_-then let's get a dog, labradoodle mutt from the pound, I don't care let bring him home and call him Boo Radley, I've always loved that for a dog."_ He saw her repeat the name silently.

"_Okay look"_ She looked him in the eyes and he took a sharp breath at the look of her eye.

"_Can we just start with a drink? Just a drink, please, Andy"_ He was pleading now.

"_Just give me a chance?"_ she shrugged her shoulders,

"_I'll be at the Penny,"_ he said before walking away. But she didn't show at the Penny, nor did she show the next day in parade.

"_McNally and Collins are out on assignment"_ He heard Frank say, blocking out the rest of parade as he thought of what his boss had just said. She had gone, left. Gone undercover and he did not know when she was coming back. If she was coming back at all.

"She's coming back," He whispered and Shaw looked at him before turning back to the road.

_I have died everyday waiting for you _

_Darlin' don't be afraid_

_I have loved you for a Thousand years _

_I'll love you for a Thousand more_

"_Frank what the hell!"_ He had yelled, storming into his office.

"_She could get killed, why would you send her out there."_ He asked and a voice he was dreading to hear.

"_She can handle herself Sammy, you've gotta trust her."_ He had left in a huff; he wasn't going to get into it with Callaghan.

He got Boo a month after she left, it was the first time he had even remotely smiled since she left. For some reason it made him believe that she wanted to come that night, that she would still be willing to give him another chance. He went with Traci to the pound, told her everything that he had told Andy. A small blonde puppy trotted up to his feet and barked.

"_He likes you Sam." _She said and he nodded before picking up the puppy.

"_Hey Boo,"_ He murmured patting the dog on the head.

Every day that she was gone tore him up a little more. He wondered how she was dealing with being undercover. He wished he could've gone under instead of Collins, but he knew they didn't have a good track record with UC together. Days just seemed to drag on, cases going by as if nothing was important anymore. He had become a detective, for a few separate reasons but they all knew the biggest one was because of _her_. This was the one way that they could be together and he could still be a cop.

They got to the Penny before the song ended and Sam followed Oliver in. It was a lot more empty than he had expected it to be, well empty for karaoke night anyway. He saw Noelle sitting with Peck, Dov and Traci. Chris was coming out of the bathroom and the newest rookies were singing 'Oops I did it again' on stage. It was ear splitting actually, but Sam didn't mind. He was in a good mood. He ordered a pitcher of beer, setting it on the table where his friends all sat.

"HEY! SAMMY!" Dov called and he could tell that the kid was hammered.

"Okay somebody needs to cut him off." Traci said before her phone started to ring, she stood up and walked outside to take the call. Gail looked happier than anybody had seen her be since Nick had left, though he had no reason to blame her considering he felt his heart tearing at the seams, in a good way.

"So you've heard?" She leaned over to ask him, and he nodded.

"It's about time," he muttered and he felt Traci come sit back down.

"You two excited?" She asked both Sam and Gail and once more they both nodded. The conversation the rest of the night seemed to primarily focus on the oddly great mood of the two broken-hearted cops. Sam knew that Gail had gone through the same thing he had, and he was glad it could be over for both of them. He was still worried about what might happen on the bust though. He knew the dangers of a bust. He knew that it could go from amazing to deadly in seconds.

It was well past ten now and Oliver was hammered as well, he stood up wobbly and practically ripped Dov off his seat, pulling him on stage. Sam knew that this was when the good stuff happened but he had to pee, so he leaned over to Traci.

"Video tape this, it's going to be priceless." He laughed as he got up and headed to the bathroom and Traci smiled largely. He had no idea.

When he sat back down he froze, having just heard the song that they were singing in his truck, but the song wasn't what made him stop. It was the pair of arms that had just wrapped themselves around him from behind; slowly he turned around in his seat.

_Time stands still_

_Beauty in all she is _

_I will be brave _

She just smiled at him, circling around the chair and sat on his lap.

"Hi" She murmured and slowly a dimpled smile appeared on his face.

_I will not let _

_Anything take away _

_What's standing in front of me_

_Every breath, _

_Every hour has come to this_

She looked at him, he held his breath and bit the inside of his cheek, not trusting himself with words. He held her shoulders and looked her up and down. She looked smaller, paler, and worn-out. She had a stitched up gash on her forehead and her hand was bandaged up.

"Andy" he breathed, the worry evident in his voice and eyes.

"I'm okay Sam, I'm okay," She told him and he brushed a piece of stray hair out of her face.

_One step closer_

He tentatively wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close to him. He clung to her, stroking her hair, still not trusting to say a word.

"I was going to come," She said and that's when he allowed himself to speak.

"I got us a dog." He said, and she pulled back, looking at him curiously.

"His name is Boo," He murmured pressing his forehead against hers. She nudged the tip of his nose with her own and he knew that she was giving him the permission he so desperately needed. Closing the gap between them, he kissed her. Slow and gentle he poured all the emotions that he had been keeping in the past six months into that kiss.

"I missed you," she murmured against his lips and he smiled into the kiss

"Not as much as I missed you Andy," He said when he pulled away. "Don't do that to me ever again. Please?" He sounded like he lost his voice, the words coming out of his mouth hoarse and dry.

_I have died everyday_

_Waiting for you _

_Darlin' don't be afraid _

_I have loved you for a Thousand years _

_I'll love you for a Thousand more _

"I love you, Andy, so much that it hurts. So much that I hurt when I think that you could be in danger. I've been hurting for six months McNally." He said bringing her hand to his heart and she just stared at him.

_And all along I believed I would find you_

_Time has brought Your heart to me_

_I have loved you for a Thousand years_

_I'll love you for a Thousand more _

_One step closer_

_One step closer_

The whole bar was silent at this point except for the off-pitched voices of the two drunks, the whole bar watching the reunion of the two.

_I have died everyday Waiting for you _

_Darlin' don't be afraid, _

_I have loved you for a Thousand years _

_I'll love you for a Thousand more  
And all along I believed I would find you _

_Time has brought Your heart to me_

_I have loved you for a Thousand years _

_I'll love you for a Thousand more  
_

"I love you too Sam" She said, and he kissed her again, and just as Dov and Oliver finished murdering his new favourite song the crowd started clapping and cheering, not for the vocalists however, but for the couple who were now walking out of the bar still standing as close as possible while walking.

FIN

Hope you enjoyed! Reviews are loved!  
Youtube Link: watch?v=OHkvan-NFnM

A Thousand Years by Christina Perri

A/N: What if will be updated this week, I just need to type it up so expect it by Thursday at the latest.


End file.
